jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepino
'Pepino ' is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is an anthropomorphic parrot who serves as the look-out and only crew member to Captain Quixote. As Quixote's look-out Pepino keeps a watch out for El Blanco. He is voiced by Loren Hoskins. Background History Pepino is an anthropomorphic parrot only member to Captain Quixote's crew. It is currently unknown how the two met. However, they both share a bond of trust in one another abilities. Long ago while sailing the vast Never Sea during a storm Captain Quixote's ship, the Santa María was attacked by a giant white squid known as, El Blanco. While Captain Quixote manages to defend himself from the vile beast from the deep, it manages to swipe his prized golden shield before fleeing back to depths of the sea. Captain Quixote has never given up the chase to reclaim his shield and besting El Blanco. Pepino has never left his captain side after the event and remains as Quixote's eyes in the skies. Personality Pepino is wise and very responsible with Captain Quixote. He is much appreciated and worries for his captain's safety when doing a dangerous task. Role in the series Pepino and Captain Quixote first appeared in the episode of the same "Captain Quixote". While Jake and his crew were enjoying riding there wave runner they come across El Blanco who slips beneath them only to get caught within Captain Quixote's net who brings them aboard his ship believing he had finally capture El Blanco. After realizing their mistake Pepino and Captain Quixote soon free the young pirates and introduce themselves and explain there quest. Jake and his crew offer there help to Captain Quixote, who was happy to have the extra hands. While sailing the Pepino spots El Blanco swimming through some rock bed in the middle of the sea. Jake suggests they find another way through but Captain Quixote loses himself in the hunt to capture the giant squid he risks his own safety, as well as Jake and his crews in the chase. Jake informs Quixote his actions were a little too hasty. Quixote apologizes to his young friends. Later Quixote accompanied by Jake and his forces come across El Blanco attacking the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook and his crew tries to take the golden shield for themselves. Seeing Hook and his men in danger Jake springs into action using Izzy's Pixie Dust he mange to distract El Blanco and allows Captain Quixote to reclaim his shield as El Blanco limbs become entangled. With his shield back in his possession, Captain Quixote soon releases El Blanco back into the sea, scolding the beast to never bother him again. Pepino sings phrase to Captain Quixote for his victory as he hangs his shield back on his ship. Despite his accomplishing his quest Captain Quixote felt empty with his quest was over. Much to the surprise of Captain Quixote, Pepino, and Jake and his crew he wasn't the only one sad as El Blanco returned whimpering. Izzy comment both of the captain and squid enjoyed the chase. Unknown to Captain Quixote at the time Captain Hook sneaks aboard Quixote's ship in a last attempt to steal the shield but stumbles on the painting on the floor causing Hook and the shield to fall overboard only to captured by El Blanco once more as Hook and Mr. Smee flee back to the Jolly Roger. El Blanco joyously waves the shield prompting Captain Quixote to chase him and Quixote taunts the squid that he'll follow him to ends of the Never Sea once more to reclaim his shield. Episode Appearances Gallery Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote.jpg 98777.png Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote02.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote46.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote50.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote49.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote47.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote46.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote44.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote43.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote42.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote41.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote30.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote29.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote28.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote27.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote26.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote25.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote24.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote&Pepino-Captain Quixote03.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote17.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote16.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote15.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote14.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote13.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Quixote02.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Quixote04.jpg Pepino-Captain Quixote03.jpg Pepino-Captain Quixote02.jpg Skully&Pepino-Captain Quixote01.jpg Skully&Pepino-Captain Quixote02.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote07.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote09.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Flying Characters Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists